


Map the Stars

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Ojibwe!Bully, Pining, Prompt Fill, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex slid the window to the reading room up and stuck his head out. It didn’t smell like weed, and it looked like only Bully was out there. Which was a little odd, since he didn’t live at the Haus, but it’s not like the reading room was only for residents, and Dex knew how hard it could be to find some space alone.“Hey, uh, do you mind company?” Dex really wanted to sit outside for a bit, but if Bully was trying to get away from everyone, then he didn’t want to intrude.Once Bully indicated that he didn’t mind, Dex climbed out fully and then shut the window. He was glad that it was Bully out there. Bully was quiet and calm. Bully was one of the few that didn’t consider the reading room to be solely for drinking and smoking. Not that Dex was against drinking and smoking if that’s what his teammates wanted to do. It was just the smell of weed was nauseating to him and drinking on a roof seemed like a really really bad idea.
Relationships: William "Dex" Poindexter/River "Bully"
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Map the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> stargaze with me and any of the boys honestly
> 
> [From this list, but a fill in the blank](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/181357538555/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt)  
> You get some DexaBull. I hope you like it.
> 
> Ojibwe!Bully, I am not Ojibwe. I tried to research this based on what would be told to outsiders and is available to outsiders, but if I’ve miss stepped, please let me know.

Dex slid the window to the reading room up and stuck his head out. It didn’t smell like weed, and it looked like only Bully was out there. Which was a little odd, since he didn’t live at the Haus, but it’s not like the reading room was only for residents, and Dex knew how hard it could be to find some space alone.

“Hey, uh, do you mind company?” Dex really wanted to sit outside for a bit, but if Bully was trying to get away from everyone, then he didn’t want to intrude.

Once Bully indicated that he didn’t mind, Dex climbed out fully and then shut the window. He was glad that it was Bully out there. Bully was quiet and calm. Bully was one of the few that didn’t consider the reading room to be solely for drinking and smoking. Not that Dex was against drinking and smoking if that’s what his teammates wanted to do. It was just the smell of weed was nauseating to him and drinking on a roof seemed like a really really bad idea.

Once he was settled he leaned back and rested his head on the side of the Haus, looking up at the stars, subconsciously mirroring Bully’s pose.

He wanted to say something, they were friendly, the’d hung out before. But Bully was…undeniably attractive. A lot of their team were, actually. But beyond looks, Bully was calm and Dex could be calm around him. Plus he liked the same nerdy shit that Dex did.

“I like to look at the stars when I’m homesick, or just feeling lost. In the summers I work on my uncle’s boat and he has this weird idea that anyone who works on a boat should know how to navigate by the stars just in case all technology abandons us or something. It still doesn’t make sense to me, lobsters aren’t that far out from shore. But, now I’ve got all these star charts memorized and looking at the stars makes me feel grounded in a way. Like, it’s okay, I know I can find a way because of the stars.”

Dex closed his eyes briefly. This was the problem. Either he clammed up and didn’t say anything around his crushes, or he just started rambling. Way to go, Poindexter, you’ve just said a bunch of stupid shit that no one cares about.

“Mishibizhiw is overhead now, so shinny season is over. It’s time to move to the sugar bush camp.”

Dex opened his eyes at Bully’s voice and then looked where Bully was pointing. He seemed to be indicating Leo. “Mishibizhiw?”

Bully nodded. “Curly Tail. The Great Lynx. A water spirit. He tells when the lakes aren’t frozen and safe to walk on. The stars have a lot of ways to guide people.”

Dex repeated the name softly to himself. Of course, it made sense that other groups of people had different constellations (the Greeks and Romans couldn’t be the only ones to see pictures in the stars), he just hadn’t considered what they might be.

“I know I don’t graduate for another year, but my dibs are yours if you want them. I mean, there’s no dibs back, so you should wait and see if you get a better offer. But, yeah. Yours if you want it.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Huh. I heard you fixed like the whole Haus for your dibs and it still came down to a coin toss.”

Dex grimaced and shifted uneasily. “Yeah well, apparently Johnson gave Bitty dibs because it would be good for the narrative arc, so I think we can agree that the concept of earning dibs is inconsistently applied at best.”

They didn’t shake on it, because that would have made it official and meant Bully couldn’t take any better offers he might get. And no matter what Bully seemed to think, he definitely deserved dibs. Dex was sure he’d get a few other dibs offers. He wasn’t sure who he’d offer his dibs to if that happened. Well, there was always the team lottery. That seemed fair anyway.

His brain stuttered to a stop as Bully gently laid his hand on top of Dex’s. Dex forced himself to take three deep breaths, and then turned his hand so that their fingers interlaced.

“Do you want to hear more about the stars?”

“I’d, uh, I’d love that. And maybe later, if you want, I can show you what I’ve done with the basement. So you can make an informed decision about any other dibs offers you get.”

“That sounds like a smart plan.”

When Dex looked at Bully from the corner of his eyes, Bully was smiling softly.

“Over there is Ojiig….”

Dex focused on the stars, listening to Bully and mapping out the new shapes over the constellations he memorized years before. It was a good night.


End file.
